


A light in the dark

by kunsnem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunsnem/pseuds/kunsnem
Summary: The apartment is awfully quiet as Jeno gets home, and he quickly finds out why.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 59





	A light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgent because I had multiple breakdowns yesterday and hoped for a little comfort 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting so .... yeah
> 
> Love you all pls take care of yourselves ♡ 
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated !

It was dark as Jeno entered his apartment. He closed the door behind him and turned on the light in the entrance, dropping the keys in the bowl next to it. As he took off his jacket and his shoes, he noticed Donghyuck's shoes on the side, signifying that he was already home. 

No lights were on, and he couldn't hear a sound as he made his way towards the closed living room door, his socks silencing the sound of his steps on the wooden floor. As he reached it, he put a hand on the handle and stopped to look towards the corridor, trying to see if the rooms showed any signs of his best friend being there. He called out his name and, hearing no response, he opened the door, his heart jumping in his chest at the sight. 

Illuminated only by beams of streetlights penetrating the windows, the living room was plunged in darkness and he could discern Donghyuck's figure sitting on the couch, knees brought to his chest and his head tucked in his crossed arms. He didn't react to the door opening, probably because any other sound was drowned out to his ears by his sobs. Jeno was frozen in his spot for a second.

He had never seen him like this. His Donghyuck, who was always so bright, so happy, so full of love and energy. Sure, he had down times, moments where he was crying because of a sad movie or because he was exhausted. But today, it felt different. 

He stood there only for an instant, before quietly closing the door behind him and rushing to his side. He sat down next to him, softly putting a hand on his shoulder to alert him of his presence. Donghyuck jolted at the contact, his legs slipping from his embrace as he looked up at him. Jeno could see the tears on his cheeks reflecting the light, and his heart sunk deeper. Donghyuck quickly wiped them away with his sleeve and laughed awkwardly. 

"Ah... you're home… you didn't call so I assumed you'd be late… anyways… do you want me to go and make some tea?", he asked before trying to get up, only to be stopped in his motion when Jeno tugged at his arm. 

Having a hard time balancing himself, his head pounding and his ears ringing, he brought a hand to his forehead and sat down next to him again. The tears were starting to well up but he couldn't burst in tears again, it was too embarrassing. What was he even supposed to say? 

"Donghyuck, sit down a little more, please. You're not okay. I'm here, don't worry. Do you want a hug? Or do you want me to stay here next to you and hand you tissues? Do you want to talk about it? Whatever you need me to do, I'm here, and I'll stay as long as you want me to.", Jeno was staring right into his soul, and he knew pretending he was okay wouldn't fool him, but he tried anyway. 

"I'm fine, Jeno.", replied Donghyuck, his trembling voice not convincing him in the slightest. 

"You're not, Donghyuck, and it's okay. Let me be there for you. If you won't let anyone else, at least let me.", he insisted with pleading eyes, "I'm going to hug you now, stop me if you don't want me to, or push me a little when you want me to stop, okay?". 

He waited a few seconds and, not seeing any contestation from the other, he scooted a bit closer, and reached his arm over his best friend's shoulder. He held him close, pushing his head so it was resting on his chest. Donghyuck stayed still, not sure what to do. It only took a soft stroke of Jeno's hand on his cheek for him to snuggle closer, circling his arms around his waist, and releasing all his pent up feelings. The glass prison where he hid his pain only needed a small, targeted hit to break into a million pieces, it was simple physics. 

The tears started falling, and they didn't stop. He lifted his head a second, but Jeno just softly pushed it back where it was, before whispering :

"Don't worry about my hoodie, I needed to wash it anyways".

Jeno's voice was low, soft and calming. It surrounded Donghyuck with warmth and comfort, something he had only felt in the arms of his mother back home. Exactly the same. Sobbing in his arms as he stroked his hair and held him close, relieving himself of the weight he had been carrying for weeks if not months. 

With Jeno, he is at peace.

_ He is home. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !
> 
> Would love to see your comments, you can check my works for another nohyuck fic ! ❤ 
> 
> You can contact me on twt @kunsnem if you want


End file.
